The Gangs Returned To Class And Became Honor Students
The Gangs Returned To Class And Became Honor Students (originally with the title being "horror students" in place of "honor students") is the fourth episode of Version 1. Poque receives an important email from a video game company, while Horatio and Sean participate in a prank war. Sean's ultimate prank is revealed to be the driving element of the plot near the end of the episode. Garrett has stated several times that this is his least favorite episode in the Mega64 series, stating that their special effects are garbage without his help. He stated that when he joined the troupe, he essentially saved them from falling into internet obscurity. Citation may be needed. Drama students are good. Plot Present time Horatio exits a car in a dark alleyway during a rainstorm. He takes out a large garbage bag from the car. Struggling with the weight, he hides it behind a building and runs off. Three days earlier Poque is in his apartment checking his email. He has received a message that says it is from a company interested in the Mega64. Poque starts to celebrate but stops when he notices a rat scurrying across the floor. He screams in terror and starts throwing things at it. Elsewhere, an other experiment is being performed with the Mega64. Derek is trapped in the world of Tetris. He sees himself as an L-shaped block that desperately wants somewhere to fit in. After the experiment, Rocko and Derek welcome the viewers to the show and try to put on their helmets, only to find out someone has filled the helmets with water, which is now they are now covered with. Horatio laughs at them from Poque's apartment, taking responsibility for the prank. Poque scolds him but Horatio continues laughing and tells doctor to lighten up. While discussing the prank, Sean enters and says he wants to join in. Ignoring Poque's attempts to change the subject, Sean and Horatio start arguing about whether or not Sean could be a good prankster. Poque stops the argument by screaming 'SHUT UP' at them. Sean leaves, but not before warning everyone about his upcoming "prank onslaught." Ominous music forshadowing later ominous events plays. Poque tells everyone about the email he received. The email is from Thomas Chipz, who says his company is interested in the Mega64, and says he will send a representative in three days to meet Dr. Poque and inspect his lair. Poque is excited about the possibility of getting some money for his work and Horatio exclaims '"this is exactly the situation I have been waiting for!" Horatio brings Poque a large muffin as a congratulatory gift. Poque bites into the muffin only to find that Horatio stuck a razor blade inside. Horatio laughs so hard at his prank's success that he starts puking. To entertain Rocko and Derek while he is busy preparing for the representative, Poque plays the movie Super Mario Bros. The Movie Two: Bloodlust. The movie is a darker and grittier take on Super Mario, portraying him as an angry plumber out for revenge. Dominic Botte makes a cameo appearance as the kid whom Mario kills when he asks him a question. After the movie, Poque realizes his apartment will never pass inspection goes through explaining every thing wrong to Horatio, including frayed wiring, killer robots married to megazords, torture data lines filled with mashed potatoes, and a rat infestation. Poque also becomes worried the representative may find out too much and become a threat, so he orders Horatio to kill him if he says the secret word, "Delaware." With his secret plan with Horatio worked out, Poque turns to Rocko and Derek for help figuring out the best way to show that the Mega64 can also be used to create a peaceful community. Derek recommends River City Ransom as a video game with a peaceful neighborhood, so he and Rocko load it up. While in River City, Rocko gets mugged several times, each time dropping coins on the ground and saying "Barf!". Rocko and Derek wake up from the simulation to find their faces covered in permanent marker. Then Poque finds out that Horatio covered his monitor in peanut butter and left mouse traps all over his floor. Meanwhile in the Mega64, Rocco is once again trapped in the world of Shenmue. Later, Poque has been severely injured as a result of falling on the mousetraps left by Horatio. Poque is hurt too badly to meet with the representative, so he calls on Marcus to impersonate him. Before he can begin preparing Marcus, Poque's doorbell rings. Horatio reveals that he drugged Poque so he would pass out for two days, and set all of his clocks back so he would not realize it, all as part of a massive prank. The representative is in fact at Poque's door right now, while Poque's apartment is in a state of disrepair and Marcus hasn't had any chance to practice his impersonation of Dr. Poque. Poque and Horatio run and hide from the representative, while Marcus puts on Poque's hat and glasses. The representative lets himself in and introduces himself as 'Rick'. Marcus pretending to be Dr. Poque, welcomes Rick to the apartment. When Rick says he is hungry, Marcus offers him the razor blade filled muffin from earlier. After hearing Poque say that the muffin isn't safe, he attacks Rick to keep him from eating the muffin. Marcus tries to stall for time by showing Rick commercials for the Mega64. The first commercial is about an excited spokesman who breaks into some guys apartment in order to insult him and tell him about the Mega64. The guy is not impressed, and after the spokesman's loud boasting wakes up the guy's baby brother, the guy beats up the spokesman. The second commercial is an advertisement for the Mega64 version of Soul Caliber 2, which contains the Mega64 exclusive character, Star Wars Kid. After the commercials, Marcus reluctantly shows Rick around the apartment. Marcus tries to convince rick that the peanut butter on the monitor is 'screen lubricant' and assures Rick that the robot does not kill people. Marcus stalls for more time by introducing Rick to Rocko and Derek, who have been unable to wash the marker off of their faces due to it being permanent ink. Rick becomes frustrated with Marcus's excuses and tries to leave. Rick mentions that he has to go visit his sister in Delaware, which inadvertently sets off Horatio who is hiding close by. When Horatio hears the secret word, he jumps out then exclaiming: "You picked the wrong day to come around, GRINGO!" and begins bludgeoning Rick to death with a hammer. After Rick's death, Horatio agrees to take care of the body. Poque begins to apologize to Rocko and Derek when Sean appears and starts to brag about his own prank. Sean reveals that Rick the representative was in fact, his brother in disguise. Sean had used his position as Poque's email delivery boy to email his brother and ask him for help. The fake email from the gaming company was just a trick to get Poque to send him the of the beta testing lair, and the he only came to inspect the place so he can find weaknesses in Poque's defense. Sean says his brother is probably on the way to rescue them, and asks how he did. Poque, caught off guard, stammers and picks up the hammer that Horatio used, blood pouring off of it. Sean becomes hysterical. Poque tries to explain, but Sean is inconsolable and starts screaming "I hate you!" over and over again. The episode then cuts off to the ending of The Aquabats "Martian Girl" and a picture of a rainbow. Credits SHAWN CHATFIELD AS SEAN MARCUS AS HIMSELF AS AS AS FILMED BY SHAWN CHATFIELD COSTUMES BY TD PHILOSTRATE VANESSA LUCKEY PRODUCED BY ROCCO BOTTE MEGA64 CREATED BY ROCCO BOTTE DERRICK ACOSTA ORIGINAL CONCEPT BY ROCCO BOTTE SPECIAL THANKS CRAIG CHATFIELD MARC FRIDAY NEAL GETTLING LEE WRIGHT THE FORUM GOONS |} Trivia * As detailed in the commentary for this episode, the script for it is actually hastily scribbled on the reverse of Thomas Chipz' email. It can be briefly seen during a few shots in which Dr. Poque is pictured holding it up. *This is the first documented time that Mega64 has used artificial rain in a shot, however, it is not the only one. The Ubisoft Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory promotional ads also feature a skit in which agents of the third echelon must get used to water. This also the skit where Derrick's comical line: "H2-NO! H2-NO! I hate water!" appears. Category:Episodes